


Wading Through Thick Water

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Menstruation, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: He's so sad





	Wading Through Thick Water

Virgil lays in bed, eyes half-lidded as he stares at the ceiling. His wings don't stretch, relaxing around him. Well, relax isn't the right words. More just settled.

 

His bones creak and ache. The shorts are too tight, despite being loose on his thighs. His shirt is too tight with too much clothe, despite the open back for his wings. It exposes too much chest. Which it actually does.

 

He can't find the energy to close his eyes. They burn as the same song replays over and over again on the speakers. There comes the occasional flinch of pain, but otherwise, everything is normal, everything is _fine._

 

He has on a pad, a large one that should keep him safe from leaks, though he isn't exactly sure if it will. He always worried that he would still bleed through it or he would start spotting and things would get bad again.

 

His breathing is irregular. His hips ache and his uterus wanted to put up a fight with him. He flinches occasionally, a migraine eating at his mind. Too much coffee. Caffeine wasn't good for menstruating, was it? He wasn't sure. It was probably from staring at his phone, food long forgotten along the way, replaced with coffee slowly drank over the course of the night.

 

He wants to cry, but he can't squeeze out a sob. Maybe a few tears, ones that make his eyes burn like he had his allergies shitting with him, but that was really it. Those would itch and burn and simply annoy him more.

 

He's so sad. He's so fucking sad and he doesn't know why.

**Author's Note:**

> I was vent writing last night. I'm still depressed, but a little better now, I think 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
> Thomas Sanders/Fanders Amino: 🍍Lavender Pop🍍


End file.
